The Great Holy City of Hong Kong – MMO faction design Joe Maynard 1703540
Basic information ' The faction name is the forsaken, it is basically a group of thieves that are based on pirates. The forsaken use ships to travel mostly and only go on land to find leads on what they can steal and were they and sell it, and to gather supplies. Stealing is not the forsaken only way they make money, they do jobs for other factions as well as hunting some of the mythical creatures that have been appearing. the forsaken is not form just one part of the map but was frowned in The Great Holy City of Hong Kong, so players that pick this faction will start out their journey in the city. As the faction is made up from people all over the world, players can pick to be a technology-using human, an unstable Gifted or a supernatural being with in the faction. ' Arts style The factions look is a mix between the “classic pirate” look and steam puck, but their ships will be based on old Chinese ships. I wanted to mix steam puck and pirates design styles together to make them look more interested and I think it works well for a post-apocalypse setting and the old Chinese ships is to help the faction keep some of what makes it a Chinese faction. Faction traits Players that choose this faction will get a small boost for player with outer players that are in their faction, that will be called the crew bonus however, this bonus will also have a negative affect on there on the players stealth. This is because pirates are not a stealthy group of people and are known for being in big groups when fighting. Players will also have a boost when fighting at sea and hunting sea creatures, if they are playing with players of by themselves. 'Factions backstory ' When the Great Holy City of Hong Kong flooded, the group was formed as a way for the poorer side of the new city to survive. As the group got more powerful, they started to spread out from the city, in time became one of the most powerful faction with in the new world. The forsaken gained most of there power from stealing from the other factions that were formed so have few allies now. The forsaken are mostly focus on wealth, and will take anything that will bring them money of they can use to get money, this means that they pray on the traveller that are bring things to trade. However, the forsaken do have one other interest, but it is only something that the people that are in leadership positions know about. The faction wants to take over all of the Great Holy City of Hong Kong and to make it into a paradise for them, and spend most of the money they still on this goal. They have only a problem with their goal however and that is that The Great Holy City of Hong is ran by The Divine Bureaucracy who see the forsaken as pests that need to be wiped out. ' '